Of The Past, Present and Future
by CockatielLover
Summary: A simple Shinigami with a past filled with friends, romance, adventure, fights, losses and lots of drinking... yes, this is Resu Sosora's life. Eventual OC/Toshiro... WAY OFF INTO THE FUTURE.
1. Prologue: Death

_**AN:**_

Lol yeah, new series going along with _Warm as Ice._ My friend said I should write a series on Resu's past, so this will be the prologue for it, her death. D:

Ok, so I'm thinking of starting off with the past, but I will lead up to a present time, and leave it off at that.

Unless I feel like ending it with her shinigami death but I'm probably not going to do that for sometime. .u.

**OR EVER**

_~.~_

_The smoke filled the rooms, but the Sosora family were oblivious to the toxic gas as they slumbered on. Only after the smoke began to enter their lungs, they coughed and sat upright, eyes stinging. The parents desperately called out for their kids, but their throats burned. Sorrowfully, they held each other and whispered their last words of goodbyes to each other, the flames already reaching the bed..._

_A 9-year old girl clutched her older sister's clothes as she barely opened a green eye. She could see the red flames at the door of their room, tendrils of fire whipping out and consuming what it could reach._

"_A-Akemi...? Will we make it out of here alive?" asked the small girl. She heard her sister sigh, then loudly cough._

"_Probably n-not Resu..."_

"_Won't the fire burn us slowly?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't want to die slowly," Resu simply said, letting go of her sister. She ran to open the door of their third floor bedroom and her sister's eyes widen in realization of what she was going to do._

"_I'm sorry, Akemi." Resu tightly closed her eyes and let herself fall out, the wind whipping her brown hair around her. The only thing she remembered after, was a stab of pain as she hit the ground... then everything went black._

_Resu was to never wake up again._

_Alive anyways._


	2. Meetings and Friends

That was many, many months ago. Resu had found herself to be wandering around her home city, which was barely two minutes out on the outskirts of Karakura. Luckily a stray Soul Reaper had found her, and thankfully preformed Konso on her, sending Resu on her way to the Soul Society. Resu had not remembered much of her past, other than a face that seemed similar to hers, but with darker and shorter brown hair.

Now Resu didn't worry about that familiar face as she wandered the streets of Junrinan, a small loaf of bread in a makeshift bag. She hurried back to her _home_, which was really an abandoned house. Why it was abandoned, she did not know, but she liked the place, even if it was bare and had nothing inside other than a bed. Resu ran inside and sat down on the bed, taking the bread out and proceeding to take a large bite from it. The sound of two kids arguing came from outside, and as she peered out she saw a brilliant flash of what seemed to be white hair. A small kid seemed to be scolding a slightly taller girl, a small frown on her lips and an irked off look on the little kid's face. Resu stuffed the bread back into the bag and hid it under the bed, sneaking out to follow them and maybe listen in onto their conversation.

"I told you to stop calling me Lil'Shiro! The whole world can hear you with that big mouth of yours!"

"W-well sorry 'Shiro! You just vanished off and I couldn't find you..."

"I told you I was going to get some daikon, but obviously you already forgot about that Momo," the young boy huffed, white hair partially falling over his turquoise eyes. The two kept on walking, silence between them. Without warning, Resu slightly stumbled over a rock. A small yelp escaped her as she fell onto her hands and knees. The two turned around to see her, the girl slightly blinked at her in surprise while the boy just frowned more.

"What were you doing?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing," answered Resu, looking up at them.

"Really? It seemed like you were following us."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I just wanted to know who you were." The white haired child scoffed at her.

"W-well I'm Momo Hinamori and this is— "

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, and absolutely not Lil'Shiro." Toshiro shot a glance at Momo. Resu got up and dusted the dirt off her clothes.

"I'm Resu... Sosora, yeah. And why not? The nickname perfectly suits you."

"S-see! Even other people agree with me..." whined Momo.

"Then I'll be happy to call you No-Mo, since you can seem to remember absolutely anything of what you have to do," said Toshiro, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're so mean Lil'Shiro, everyone forgets things," giggled Resu.

"Don't begin calling me that as well," Toshiro frowned, and turned around.

"C'mon, we have to get back home..." he bitterly sighed, beginning to walk again.

"I'm coming...! It was nice to meet you Resu! I hope we'll see each other again," yelled out Momo, waving to Resu as she ran after Toshiro. Resu's smile faded after a while as she headed back to her own home, the look in her eyes replaced with sadness and loneliness.

_I wish I had someone staying with me... both of them are lucky to have each other to depend on. Ah, well... I can't really do anything about it._

Resu nibbled on the bread, her appetite now gone. She looked outside once more, noticing the sun was beginning to set. Resu got up and closed the wooden door, crawling onto her bed and covering herself as much as she could with the thin fabric blanket she had. No thoughts nudged at her mind as she blankly stared at the wall.

_I want to see them again. Maybe I can finally meet some people I can have as friends, not just people I meet when going to get food... maybe not Toshiro, since he seems too... too cold. Har har, it matches his attitude and hair. I should call him snowflake the next time I see him._

_Momo also seems really nice, but I wish she would talk more. She seems like she would make a good friend._

_Well, I'd better get to sleep so I can go help the store-owner tomorrow. I wonder what I'll get for food? An apple would be nice. I really like apples._


	3. Fragile

_**AN:**_

Holy hell I have a lot of dialogue in my stories. :I

Only the lemons have more action less talking lol.

And Resu acts too mature at one part in this story. D

Well she can switch between being a childish person to like... mature and serious Resu. Which is weird.

Har har they seem too mature in this, but it would suit Toshiro to act more mature then he looks.

~.~

Two weeks passed since she had met Momo and Toshiro. Occasionally she saw them on the streets and stopped to chat for them a while.

Resu going to help the store owner she usually helps. The owner was a short lady, looking maybe in her 50's with gentle warm eyes and gray hair. She tried to sneak food away from the store stocks for Resu to take home and to eat, since she knew the girl had no other way of getting food.

"Hello Resu," she said as Resu entered the store from the back door.

"Hello ," smiled Resu.

"How was your sleep last night?"

"So and so, I couldn't sleep well last night. What is there to do for today?"

"Not much dear, service has been slow this morning. I'll admit, it is sort of that lazy day when you don't want to do anything. You want to go wait and see if anyone comes in?" Resu nodded and went to the front of the store, sitting down at a stool that was at the front counter where everyone payed. She played with her brown hair as her green eyes darted around the room, impatience already setting in.

Soon after what seemed like hours, the door opened and in entered a girl who seemed familiar to Resu. The shadows were slightly obscuring her view, but she knew who she was.

"H-hey, I know you!" said Resu. The girl looked at her and also looked at Resu with light surprise.

"I didn't know you worked here Resu," said Momo as she came over to the counter.

"Well I have for the last two weeks. You come here to...?"

"Buy food that we can't get at other shops or stands."

"Oh yeah. So how are you?"

"Good... just hurrying to get some watermelon for Lil'Shiro before he gets mad again."

"Snowflake gets mad easily, doesn't he?"

"Snowflake?"

"Yeah, the nickname also suits him, don't you think?" grinned Resu.

"I guess so..."

"I forgot to ask yesterday, but... where do you stay?"

"Oh... not very far from here. I stay with Toshiro's grandmother since it's really the only place I can stay."

"Oh..."

"You?"

"Abandoned house also not far from here," murmured Resu.

"That house...? Do you stay there with anyone else?"

"No..." Resu's gaze turned to the counter, seeming more interested in the features of the counter rather than the conversation. Momo saw her expression and lightly fiddled with her fingers.

"W-well you could come with me and maybe ask Lil'Shiro's grandmother to stay for a while?"

"I wouldn't," answered Resu. "It would seem a bit rude of me to just stay like that. Unless..." A smile lit up Resu's face.

"How about if I provide everyone with food? Since my pay is the food itself, so then I won't be completely useless and hated!"

"You would never be hated!" sheepishly laughed Momo. Resu got up from her spot.

"I'll be back! Just wait!" Resu ran back to where Mrs. Yana was, a wide smile on her face.

"Mrs. Yana! Mrs. Yana!"

"Yes Resu?"

"Is it ok if I can leave early today? I know you don't want me to, but it's kind of a special reason. Pleaseeeee?" Mrs. Yana considered for a second, before looking at Resu.

"Fine, but you had better come back later in the day."

"Thank you! I'll work more today!" Resu ran back out to the front and hopped over the counter.

"C'mon!" giggled Resu as she lightly grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her out.

"W-wait, I still haven't got the watermelon!"

"We can get it later!"

~.~

"I don't know," answered Toshiro's grandmother, a slight frown on her face. A pout appeared on both Momo's and Resu's lips.

"Well we can't just leave her to be alone in a house," murmured Momo.

"You didn't have to bring that up!" started Resu.

"Oh dear, then I might have to reconsider... girls like you shouldn't be living alone in just a house like this." Resu looked up at the elder woman, a confused look on her face.

"You may stay with us for as long as you would like Resu, though I do not know yet where you'll sleep."

"A-ah, I'll be fine sleeping anywhere!" smiled Resu.

"Don't you have to get your stuff?" asked Momo. Resu nodded then turned around and ran out in a hurry to grab all of her stuff.

In another room a small white haired boy was listening in. A bitter sigh escaped him.

_Now I'm stuck with her in the house as well? It would have been better if we never went to that part of Junrinan,_ he thought, an annoyed look on his face. Toshiro crossed his arms across his chest and went to sit on his bed, unknowing of what to do next.

_I guess I'll just have to live with it._

~.~

Resu came back with her makeshift bag, all of her items shoved in it. A small sketchbook she bought, a feather and an almost empty supply of ink, along with other clothes she had. Toshiro's grandmother had set up a makeshift bed for her on the ground, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Resu thanked her and set her stuff down onto the ground.

"Well I have to get back to... well work, so I'll be back later just before the sun sets..."

~.~

Resu arrived back, carrying a large lag filled with apples, oranges, pears and the occasional candy.

"T-they had so much left in stock today!" she told Momo as Resu set the bag down. Momo pulled out a small wrapped candy and opened it, popping the sweet into her mouth.

"Mm, I've tasted these before, but it was such a long time ago!"

"Where's Snowflake? Is he not coming to at least taste?"

"No... I don't know why but for the last day he's been acting more grumpy then usual." Resu shrugged.

"Who knows. His loss anyways," said Resu as she bit out of an apple. Soon the two were stuffed on fruits and candies, and they left the bag on top of an old wooden desk. Momo slightly yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I guess I'll be getting to sleep then..." she muttered, getting up and going to her bed.

"Night Momo-chan,"

"Night Res-chan." Resu stood still for a moment before taking an apple out of the bag and walking over to the room Toshiro was sleeping in. She peeked inside to see that he was not asleep, but merely just sitting on his bed staring at a wall, as if he was in deep thoughts.

"Toshiro...?" He turned his turquoise eyes towards her and Resu slightly flinched at how coldly he was looking at her.

"I just brought you an apple if you were hungry," she quietly said, placing the apple on a wooden dresser. Hurt crossed Resu's face as she left the room. Toshiro remained silent as he turned his gaze back to the same spot on the wall.

_Why does she even care? _Toshiro thought as he looked at the apple. Anger flashed for a moment through him and he got startled as he saw ice forming on the red fruit. His attention was distracted by the sound of rumbling outside, and once he looked out he saw black clouds forming in the sky, small drops of rain already coming down onto the ground.

_W-what? I-it's never supposed to rain here...!_

~.~

_I don't know why I feel hurt. He just... doesn't really like me. Well he could have at least been nicer about it. I just brought him an apple, that's all. Can't a person care about someone's health and not get rudeness in return?_

Resu frowned and more anger built up in her. The sound of the rain outside grew harder and faster and Resu got up to see the heavy downpour outside. Her mouth slightly dropped. From what she heard, it never rained in the whole Soul Society. Yet as immediately as Resu forgot what she was angry about, the rain began to slowly stop, and the clouds began to clear away.

"W-what was going on Resu?" asked Momo as she got up and stood besides Resu.

"I don't know," answered the other girl. Both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Well I guess we'll go back to sleep and see tomorrow about this..." muttered Resu as she got back into her bed. Momo nodded and went back to bed as well.

~.~

Resu arrived early in the morning at Mrs. Yana's store, trudging through the mud that was still present from last night. On the way she heard murmurs asking about the rain last night. No one seemed sure as to why it happened and some where saying it might have been the Soul Reaper's fault.

_Who are the Soul Reapers?_ Resu asked herself. She might go and ask Mrs. Yana, she might know.

"Mrs. Yana?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What are the Soul Reapers?"

"Not what, but who. They're the protectors of the souls here."

"What do they protect us from?"

"Hollows, who want to feast on our souls."

"What are Hollows?"

"...you shall learn in time, but for now you are too young to know all of this." Resu blankly stared at her before nodding.

"Well... time to get to work then."

~.~

Resu felt oddly exhausted as she made her way back to what she now called home, her back filled halfway with fruits, vegetables and again a few sweets. She left the bag on the main dining table and noticed Toshiro glaring at her again. Her green eyes narrowed at him, and he scoffed at her, turning around. Resu walk up to him, her hands on her hips.

"At least tell me what's your problem with me."

"You're a bother to me, pure and simple."

"And one of the people who provides food for you! Is that how you're thankful? By being rude to me? ...I may joke around, but in the end I still care about you and Momo and your grandmother, you're all like family to me." Her voice grew quieter near the end.

"But you know what, I don't care what you think Toshiro," she hissed, her warm green eyes gaining a cold glint to them. Toshiro's eyes slightly widened at her words.

"Resu... that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" He knew it would sound completely stupid if he told her why he was annoyed at her so much.

"It's just your personality... happy personalities like yours always seemed to bug me to no end." He swore he could feel the moisture content in the room rise higher, raising the temperature along with it.

"That's... the only reason?"

"..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, since I'm not welcomed," she hissed, turning around and exiting the house. Toshiro halted then ran after her. He struggled to catch her, since she nimbly moved through large crowds of people on the street, but he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"W-why can you just leave me alone?" she whimpered, and he could see she was crying.

"Resu, I didn't mean to..."

"Lies!" she cried as she pulled out of his grip, only to have both of her wrists grabbed by Toshiro this time.

"Resu! Stop it... stop it please..." He let go of her as a light sob escaped her. She hesitated before she hugged him, burying her face into the fabric of his clothes, her hands tightly gripping at the fabric.

_She... she's very emotionally fragile... even more fragile than china or a flower..._ Toshiro thought as he awkwardly returned back the hug. He felt raindrops on his nose and cheeks and soon it became a light drizzle.

_I didn't mean to hurt her... I never did._


	4. Through the Years

_**AN:**_

I know I skipped over a lot of years... but I wasn't going to dwell much on Resu's years in the academy.

:/

I have an easier time writing Resu as a Soul Reaper.

~.~

The rain stopped as the two kids made their way back to the house. Momo ran out with a worried look on her face.

"Where were you! I got so worried when I couldn't find any of you anywhere..."

"Sorry Momo," muttered Toshiro, looking down at the ground. Resu slightly rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, slightly sniffling.

"What happened?" Resu slightly grinned at her.

"We became friends!" she giggled. Toshiro slightly rolled his eyes at her childish attitude, but let a small smile get onto his lips. Momo slightly raised her eyebrows in confusion though she didn't say anything as they made their way back into the house.

Little did they know, as close as they were, one day all three of them would be separated...

_~2 years later~_

"Momo... Resu... what would it be like to be a Soul Reaper?" wondered Toshiro as they sat on a hill not too far away from their home. Resu turned her head towards Toshiro.

"Lonely, since we might not be there?"

"Yeah... it would be hard for all of us to be separated..."

"Maybe it would be adventurous?" thought Momo, gazing up at the blue sky.

"Or dangerous for all we know..." murmured Resu, hugging her knees to her chest. The day passed by slowly and when they arrived home they found a group of Soul Reapers talking with Toshiro's grandmother. She turned her head towards Momo and motioned for her to come over. Momo slightly halted in surprise then walked over. Resu and Toshiro looked at each other, already wondering why she was being called over.

"Maybe they're here to take her?" whispered Resu. Toshiro slightly frowned. He didn't want Momo to go, much less Resu or himself. They saw Momo get a wide smile on her face and she nodded at the Soul Reapers. One of the male Soul Reapers grinned at her and they could make out that he told her they'd be there for her in the morning. Momo returned to them only to see their saddened expressions.

"They're taking you away from us... aren't they?" whimpered Resu, tears already forming in her green eyes.

"They wanted to take me into the academy they have in the Seireitei..."

"Momo, please don't go!" Resu ran up to Momo and hugged her, tears freely flowing down her face.

"Resu-chan... for all you know you might go too..."

"B-but I want you to stay with me and 'Shiro..." Momo looked over to Toshiro who turned his gaze away from her, anger clear on his features.

"I... I can't. I want to go." Resu looked up at her then let go, looking down at the ground.

"Ok..." Resu quietly said. Momo looked back to the Soul Reapers then back to her childhood friends. She could see how easily hurt they were by her choice, but she couldn't do anything about it. Momo was set on going and they couldn't change her decision.

And so, that was how the childhood friends were split up. Though they were to re-meet one day...

_~5 Years Later~_

"Stupid Soul Reaper," grumbled Toshiro as he made his way back into the house. Resu sat on the bed and just looked at him with a confused face.

"What happened?"

"She almost suffocated me with her huge..."

"Boobs?"

"Yes," he growled. Resu slightly laughed at him and placed her elbows on her knees.

"Well, we should go meet up with your grandma soon..."

"I know Resu..."

_~.~_

Night quickly arrived, but sleep was interrupted by the Soul Reaper Toshiro had met earlier. She had awoken both Resu and Toshiro, a slight frown on her lips. Strawberry blond hair was tied up in a bun and her gray-blue eyes went from Resu to Toshiro.

"So _that's_ where all the spiritual pressure came from."

"What are you doing here!" hissed Toshiro.

"Saving your grandmother here from either drowning to death or freezing to death," said the woman, pointing to Toshiro's grandmother, who had ice covering a part of her. She then pointed to the water that was beginning to gather on the floor of the house.

"It's also raining like crazy outside! You two...you two need to get to the academy." Resu's eyes lit up at the mention of the academy.

"We might get to see Momo again!"

"Resu! Don't be so hasty about it!"

"If you don't... your spiritual pressure needs to be controlled. At this rate you might kill the poor old lady." Toshiro and Resu looked at each other then Resu nodded at the woman.

"I-I'm going..."

"I guess I'll be going too..."

"Great! You can come with me right now, and I can try to get you in. Though it might be a bit tough considering how young you two look..."

"H-hey! I'm at least taller than him now!" Resu frowned, pointing to Toshiro. Toshiro turned around to glare at her.

"By barely a few millimeters!"

"Stop with the arguing!" yelled the woman. The two kids turned back towards her.

"C'mon, get your stuff, we're going. But first wake up your grandmother and tell her."

"First of all, who are you?" asked Resu.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she grinned.

_~2 years later~_

"That is absolutely not fair Toshiro! How do you get to graduate 5 years before me!" groaned Resu as she put her head down on the desk.

"It's because you don't try at all in your classes," answered Toshiro, sitting on the desk in front of Resu's.

"I try, I just can't do Kido classes since they're annoying...same with Hakuda. But I'm first in Houhou!" Resu raised her head up to pout at him.

"And Zanjutsu?"

"I haven't started those classes yet. Actually I think my first one is tomorrow."

"See Resu, this is your problem. You don't _try_. **At all.**"

"Not my fault I'm lazy." Suddenly a certain blonde haired student stuck his head in.

"Oh hey Izuru," grumbled Resu turning her gaze towards him.

"What are you guys still doing here? Classes are supposed to start in a few minutes."

"Well sorry, not my fault I'm angry at midget here for knowing he's going to graduate earlier than me!"

"Did you call me a midget?" Toshiro growled, glaring at Resu. She returned the glare, crossing her arms across her chest. Izuru slightly sighed and shook his head.

"Mayu is going to kill me if I don't hurry up, and I'm going to blame it on you two."

"Mayu will live without you for a moment," sighed Resu, rolling her eyes at Izuru.

"Kira, you can go ahead without us..." Izuru nodded and left the room.

"Well that interrupted our argument about you being short."

"Resu..." Toshiro growled.

"Well it's true. I've grown more than a few millimeters this time." He scoffed at her and got off that desk.

"Lets move already."

"I wonder if Kuuin [1] will graduate earlier than me... now **that** would suck."

_~Many... Years Later~_

"Bawwee, our little 'Shiro is all grown up now," giggled Resu as she and Momo happily pestered Toshiro. He just rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I'm not little 'Shiro anymore."

"But you're still little. And short. And adorable with those childish cheeks of yours!" Resu lightly pinched his cheek but her hand was swatted away.

"Resu, stop it right now." She pouted at him.

"Oh Toshiro... c'mon, you won't see us for another good few years," said Momo.

"Yeah Toshiro! Don't be such a cold snowflake... we'll miss you!" grinned Resu. He sighed.

"I could say I'll miss you too... but I'll see you in a few years so there's no point in that."

"You're so mean!" Toshiro just lightly chuckled under his breath. He'll admit, he was going to miss having them around, since he's grown very accustomed to having them there, though not as much as the last years he was at the academy.

_~4 Years Later~_

Toshiro Hitsugaya, now Captain of Squad 10, was looking over the recruitment papers. He came across one where the name was blotched out with ink and he furrowed his eyebrows.

_How did this happen...? Where's Matsumoto when you need her?_

Just as if on cue, Rangiku entered the room.

"Matsumoto... I have an issue here with one of the recruitment sheets."

"What about it?" asked Rangiku in her cheery voice. Toshiro slightly glared at her as he showed her the sheet.

"I have a suspicion this was your fault, since I gave you the sheets to look over."

"Oh... um. What do you want me to do?"

"Find out who this is."

"Well Captain, you know I can't just do that off the top of my head!"

"**Do it Matsumoto or I'm banning you from all bars**. I would like to have whoever they are recruited into this squad, if only I knew who they were."

"S-show it to the Head Captain and he'll find them?" Toshiro stared at Rangiku before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but I'm telling him it's your fault for the sheet ending up in this condition."

"No fair Captain!"

"And you're still not allowed to go to any bars for the next 2 weeks, and I'll make sure of that."

"You must hate me! How could you hate someone like me?" Rangiku pouted.

"I don't hate you, I just hate your laziness." Rangiku let out a hmf as she left his office. Toshiro just sat back down on his chair and looked over the sheet again.

_Who are you?_

_~Later in the week~_

"So you do understand your role, correct?" asked the Head Captain, looking at the young girl who stood in front of him. A nod came from her as her green eyes were lit with excitement.

"Who is my Captain anyways?" she asked.

"You'll see in a moment, he's on his way here."

"I still kind of wonder why I was allowed to graduate one year early."

"Well, you passed all of your final tests in a breeze, there was no need for you to do another year of unnecessary work."

"That makes sense... I guess," she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. The sound of the door opening made the girl turn around to see who entered...

The same boy... now man anyways, who she had met so many years ago.

"Toshiro!" she shouted, surprise in her tone of voice. Toshiro finally focused on her, to see it was one of his childhood friends, Resu Sosora.

"Resu?"

"Ah, so it seems you already know each other?" asked the Head Captain.

"Well we knew each other before we came to the academy!" grinned Resu. Toshiro just blankly looked at her, his turquoise eyes widened with surprise.

"Aren't you going take your new seventh seat to her Squad?" pouted Resu. In a moment Toshiro exited out of his trance and nodded.

"Yes, follow me..."

~.~

"So you became a Captain after? Wow, that's cool. I thought I heard rumors about a young Captain but I never expected it to be you. What's it like to be a Captain? Do you get to fight a lot of Hollows? Is there anything-"

"Resu! Slow down with the questions!" he barked. Resu slightly flinched at his cold tone.

"What's with the cold attitude Toshiro?"

"I'd prefer for you to call me Captain Hitsugaya from now on." A laugh came from Resu.

"Yeah right, I can call you that when we're around other people, but forget it when it's just us. To me you're Toshiro, not Captain Hitsugaya or Ninja Hitsugaya. You're. You." She poked him in the arm as she said the last two words. Toshiro put his hands in the sleeve of his outfit and sighed.

"You know what. You've actually grown. I think in a few years you might surpass me."

"Resu, stop talking about my height. I'm sick of hearing people talk about it..."

"Sorry."

"I can show you your room really quickly..." They arrived at the Squad 10 barracks a few minutes later, entering and heading to a room not far away from Toshiro's office. He opened the sliding doors for her and she stepped inside.

"In the morning we'll be meeting in the front room. Don't be late because I know you like to sleep in. If you don't wake up I'll get Matsumoto to do it."

"Ohhh Rangiku is in the Squad?"

"Yes... she's my lieutenant. A very lazy one who can't do her work and comes back drunk almost every night," he bitterly hissed. Resu slightly gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, she can't help it?"

"Just go to sleep Resu... unless you want me to show you more of the Squad?"

"No, I'll be fine 'Shiro... I need to get unpacked anyways." He nodded and closed the door. Resu looked around her room, feeling a warm heat inside of her chest.

_I didn't really think I'd see him again. I wonder where Momo is anyways... if she was in the same Squad, that would be a miracle! If she isn't... I at least hope to see her again._

~.~

[1] – Kuuin is Resu's younger sister, whom she had re-met with after the joined the academy. I'll try to include her in the story, but knowing she's not mine will be a bit hard. :/


	5. Keep on Smiling for Me

_~Next Morning~_

"We have a new squad member joining us today and I hope you won't be rude enough to get her drunk on the first day," sighed Toshiro, looking at his squad members. A majority of them nodded and the others slightly looked at each other in confusion.

Resu walked up to the front and grinned.

"I'm Resu Sosora, and I'm glad to have joined." She walked over and decided to use Toshiro's head as an arm rest.

"Resu, stop it right now!" he barked. Resu simply giggled.

"Ignore Snowflake here for now. Umm... I don't know what else to say..."

"That you're an incompetent fool?"

"Now _that's_ mean 'Shiro..." she whined. The other squad members just looked at Resu in surprise.

"That's the first time anyone really did that to Captain Hitsugaya..." she heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, I wonder if they knew each other before by the way she's acting towards him," the other whispered back.

"Of course I knew him! Why would I be acting so friendly towards him then?" Resu grinned.

"Resu, my office later," Toshiro growled, glaring at her. Resu pouted, her green eyes looking sad.

"Fine Mister Grumpy," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and going back into the crowd of Soul Reapers. Toshiro bitterly sighed and turned his attention back to his squad members.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm some freak?" he hissed.

"Because you have a friend 'Shiro!" giggled Resu's voice again.

"Meeting dismissed for now. I'll call you all back later." More confusion was spread through the Squad 10 barracks as everyone left. Resu was the last to leave but Toshiro gripped her arm and stopped her from exiting.

"A-ah 'Shiro?"

"Resu, listen to me. I'm not a _friend_ now. I'm your captain and it demands you show respect to me, not to go up and blabber to my entire squad about your precious friendship with me! I'm not who you think I am anymore Resu. I've matured and gone past the childish friendships we had!" Hurt flashed across Resu's face at his words and Toshiro remembered to the time when they were younger and he had hurt her by accident.

"Y-you could have just told me earlier and I wouldn't have said a word... Captain Hitsugaya." She looked down at the wooden floor then pulled out of his grasp, and this time he didn't manage to re-catch her again. She fled the room and almost immediately any trace of her spiritual pressure disappeared. Toshiro stood dumbfounded in the same spot.

_I did it again. I keep forgetting._

"Resu!" he shouted, running out into the halls. He couldn't see her anywhere or feel a sliver of her familiar spiritual pressure.

_Why do I always do this? I always seem to hurt someone without even realizing it until it's too late..._

He flashed stepped off in a hurry to find where she went, though he ended up bumping into his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Oh, hey Captain! What's the hurry?"

"Where's Sosora?"

"Resu? Ah, she just ran that way..." she hesitantly said, pointing behind her. Immediately her Captain flash stepped away, causing Rangiku to lift her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's his hurry?"

~.~

When he stepped outside he noticed it was lightly raining, a clear sign of Resu's emotions taking over her. He could barely pinpoint the source. He jumped up onto the roof of the Squad 10 barracks to see Resu sitting there, her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes cast to the ground.

"Resu..."

"Go away... you don't need to care about me Captain," she whimpered.

"I do need to care about you Resu... you're a squad member now."

"Is that the only reason why you'll care? Because I'm a squad member? Is that really all I am to you Captain-"

"Please stop referring to me as Captain, Resu... it's... it doesn't feel right." Resu looked up at him and his face fell when he noticed her expression... weary and tired, tears staining her pale cheeks.

"What's happened to you Toshiro? I miss the old you..." It hurt him to see his childhood friend like that.

"I'm... I'm sorry Resu."

"Are you serious about... ignoring the friendship we had?" Toshiro remained silent. The rain came down harder.

"I don't even know why I said that... it was out of annoyance... I don't like it when people do that in front of my squad Resu. I'm still a Captain, not just a friend and I need my squad to respect me." Resu slightly nodded but the rain never stopped pouring.

"You still could at least have been... less mean about it." Toshiro sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Resu, really..." Resu wiped her tears away and sighed.

"I'm also sorry for being so open back there..." whispered Resu. Toshiro looked up to see that the rain was slowly stopping.

"It's alright. I've also taken note that your emotions cause it to rain even in here... you need to be more controlling of that."

"I know Toshiro."

"Come on... lets head back inside, you're soaked..." He stood up and held out his hand for Resu to grab. She lightly took his hand and he pulled her up. Toshiro noticed that stray tears were still running down her cheeks and out of instinct he gently wiped them away with his hand. Resu's eyes slightly widened as she looked at him.

"Toshiro?"

"Don't cry," he murmured. Resu slightly nodded and smiled.

_I prefer to see her smiling... rather than to have her cry._


	6. Hot Springs

"Don't poke my butt with that pole!" Resu squeaked, as she sat up from her lying position. She had been training with Toshiro and he had managed to beat her in every duel, even if they were only using bamboo poles.

"What's wrong with me doing that? It's to get you up quicker." A subtle smirk was on his face.

"Do you not get the sexual innuendo from that? A man poking a woman's butt with a long pole?"

"No...? Am I supposed to know?" Resu stood up and dusted herself off.

_Boy genius doesn't know what I meant by sexual innuendo? For once I'm smarter in one subject_! Resu snickered. "Nevermind that, Toshiro." He sighed.

"You'd have a better chance against me if you tried and watched your steps."

"Tried? Do you really want me to try, Toshiro?" He nodded and positioned himself in a defensive position. Resu smirked and nimbly twirled the pole in her hand before charging and swinging her pole down and his, mostly to buckle his arms or have him stumble. He blocked her attack and took notice of how much more pressure was on his pole than before.

"So you do want this win," he mumbled, pushing the pole forward, along with Resu. She stumbled and he took the chance to strike...only to have her easily dodge his attack. She smiled and swung her bamboo pole. Toshiro saw it a few moments earlier and managed to block it in time. "We finally get some training in."

"Yep. If I try I can be deadly," she smiled.

"Deadly as a bug more like it."

"Hey! Bugs are poisonous!"

"You're a water-type Zanpakuto user. Unless the water was polluted..." Resu scoffed and rolled her eyes, swinging her pole again.

_~.~_

_Later_

_~.~_

"Ano... there's already bruises on my body," Resu huffed as she tugged her shitagi and kosode down.

"They'll go away quickly. You need some ice?" Resu shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good." She poked the area where she knew her bruise was. Toshiro sighed and gently grabbed her wrist, causing Resu to look at him with surprise in her green eyes.

"You shouldn't pester that area. It'll slow the healing down." He let go of her and slightly turned his head to the side.

"Aw, you actually care for me!" Resu giggled and hugged him.

"G-get off!" She simply ignored him and hugged him tighter. He let out a small sigh, a blush covering his cheeks and his head was slightly turned to the side. She let go of him and smiled.

"You look cute when you blush!" She pinched his cheek and, as usual, had her hand swatted away.

"Don't, Resu."

"Aw... well, it would be nice to go to the hot springs right now after a good session of training."

"They have some, but they're gender separated."

"Well, DUH. But c'mon!" She gently tugged on his arm.

"Alright, but promise me you'll work with me after to finish the paperwork left over."

"I promise, Toshiro-sama." He slightly blushed again at the name she used for him.

"Just stick with Toshiro... ok?"

"Ok!"

~.~

Toshiro let out a small sigh of relief as he leaned his head back, his eyes closing.

"Resu, you were right, this is relaxing," he said loudly for Resu to hear. He heard splashing in response. "Resu?" Silence. Toshiro slightly moved and slightly peaked over to the other side... "Ano... Resu-chan?" She was molding the spring water into intricate shapes. Resu turned her head around and looked at him, a blush covering her cheeks.

"T-Toshiro... why are you looking?" she squealed, covering her chest with her arms.

"G-gomen Resu-chan!" He blushed and closed his eyes. "I was only curious as to why you weren't responding, and as to why there was splashing coming from your side." His voice grew quieter. He didn't see anything. "Again, gomen..."

A sigh came from Resu before she said, "Well, as long as you didn't see anything..."

"I didn't, I promise." Resu sighed and sunk down lower into the water, so it was up to her collarbone.

"Ano... open your eyes." Toshiro did as he was told.

"Resu-chan... is it ok if I... join you? We can't really talk like this." Resu blushed.

"I guess it's ok... just don't do anything while I have my eyes closed!" She sunk down so her eyes and nose were underwater. Toshiro grabbed his towel and got out, wrapping it around his waist even if for a short while. He quickly got into the other hot spring. He stood to Resu's side and tapped her head. She came up for a breath and she looked up at him. "Uah, you actually look taller."

"Well your head is at my chest level, so..." He sat down so he was at her level.

"Yeah. Do you ever come here, Shiro?"

"Very rarely. This would only be my third time visiting here."

"You should come here more often." Resu pulled her knees up so they were barely out of the water. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on her arms.

"I barely have time." He sighed and leaned back against the rocks that made the wall of the hot spring, his hands behind his head.

"I can help you make time," Resu smiled and Toshiro turned his head to look at her.

"You would?"

"Of course, Shiro! You are my friend after all." She blushed and her smile widened. Toshiro slightly returned the smile.

"And... you are mine."

~.~

The two shinigamis had fallen asleep on the leather couches after hours of paperwork, Resu's head resting on Toshiro's shoulder and his head on top of hers. Rangiku poked her head in the office. A small squeal came from her as she noticed Resu and Toshiro asleep on each other.

_They look adorable together... too bad they seem so... oblivious to each others inner feelings that they don't even realize they have. Soon. Soon they will realize it._

She left the room without another word.

_~.~_

_Later..._

_~.~_

__Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. His office was dark, but he felt oddly warm... he realized he had fallen asleep alongside Resu.

"Hmmn, Resu...?" He softly mumbled and noticed that the brown haired girl wasn't going to be awoken this easily. He softly chuckled and stood up, making sure not to disturb her. Toshiro paused and looked at her before picking her up in his arms and starting to walk to where her bedroom was. He used himself to slide the door open and placed Resu on the futon. She softly mumbled something he didn't catch and he smiled. "Good night, Resu."

Before he could leave the room, he heard, "Good night... Shiro-kun. Thanks for carrying me."

"It was not a problem, Resu-chan. After all, what are friends for?" He looked back at Resu to see one of her green eyes slightly open, a small smile on her lips.


	7. Battle

Translations:

1 - Huh?

2 - Anyways/well

3 - Dumb ass

4 - Go over there! (meaning for him to go back, not to go away)

5 - It's ok

Resu Sosora rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she continued writing her paperwork. A soft sigh came from her.

Is a shinigami's life this boring? Where's the missions?

She barely took notice of the Hell Butterfly that flitted into the room.

"Ano, a hell butterfly?" Resu put the pen down and reached her hand out to follow the butterfly to land on her finger.

"It's a small mission I've called you to, Sosora. Our squad was sent to get rid of a group of Hollows that are too close to the Rukongai for comfort. Just follow the Hell Butterfly." She could tell it was Toshiro's voice and she nodded.

"Lead the way, butterfly!" The Hell Butterfly flew out the window and Resu followed it out. She hopped up on the roofs of the buildings and kept an eye on the butterfly. Resu may not know flash step yet, but she was still fast enough than most of the Shinigami in general. She followed the Hell Butterfly out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai districts. It didn't take her long to spot the Division 10 squad in one of the higher numbered districts, almost the highest. She stopped not top far from them.

"Sosora, it didn't take you long to arrive," Toshiro said as he looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

"Of course it didn't, Captain Hitsugaya. Where was the sign of the hollows?" Resu asked.

"Not far from here. We will split up into groups as it seems the Hollows did. They seem invisible to us until we get closer."

One of the Shinigami spoke up, a lower seat, "I believe I saw a Menos on the way, if I'm correct." Toshiro slightly scowled.

"Menos in this area?"

"Yes, sir, it's as if... they're working in groups."

"Hollows don't do that."

"They have been acting weirdly, sir."

"We won't worry about that... for now. First we need to locate them. Sosora, you come with me, Matsumoto, you can come if you want to."

Resu whispered to Toshiro, "I don't think I'll be able to keep up if you flash stepped."

"You'll pass me if I run normally," he slightly smirked. Resu smiled and gently punched his shoulder. He chuckled before regaining his serious expression. "Let us go." Rangiku caught up with them.

"Don't leave me behind!" she said, causing Toshiro and Resu to turn around.

"He?(1)"

"Ichio(2)... we should go," Resu said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just wait, I need to catch my breath, my boobs are killing me," the buxom woman whined, supporting her breasts.

"Aho(3)..." Toshiro muttered under his breath. Resu sighed and Toshiro flash stepped off. Rangiku turned to the rest of the squad.

"Well, you all know where you have to go!" Resu blinked a few times before starting to run after Toshiro.

~.~

Toshiro slowed his pace down, stopping a top a nearby house, Resu not far behind.

"And you said you couldn't keep up." A smile tugged at his lips.

"I guess I can," Resu giggled, before her expression turned serious, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto. He sensed something was close but he couldn't see it. Resu lunged past him and swung her zanpakuto out, a stream of blood gushing from the unknown enemy, a hollow like scream filling the air. The enemy was revealed to be a Shrieker. "Achi itte(4)!" Water covered Resu's zanpakuto as she looked at Toshiro, whom only took a few steps back. "Fine, get wet. Drown and recreate the world, Mizu No Hebi!"

Water exploded from her zanpakuto and Toshiro brought up his arm to somewhat shield himself from the water. The water soon stopped flowing out, Resu's Zanpakuto now a double ended trident, a dark blue aura around her.

"Che," she scoffed, nimbly and easily dodging a slash from the hollow. She pulled back and swung her zanpakuto, creating what seemed to be a sonic book from water. The water rushed at the hollow at a high speed, neatly cutting it in half. She smirked.

"Resu, keep your guard up!" Toshiro yelled, Resu not taking notice that another Shrieker was behind her. He scowled and flash stepped next to her, thrusting his zanpakuto into the mask of the hollow, shattering a part of it. Resu gasped and turned around, startled by both of their sudden appearances. "Damn it, Resu, pay more attention!"

"Sorry!" She growled. In a few seconds more hollows appeared, Grand Fisher, Fishbone D, among others. "Ah fuck..."

"You up for a little training?"

"Anytime." She smirked and swung her zanpakuto to the side, sending another jet of water towards the group of hollows. It hit some, but most dodged it. Resu growled.

"We need to work together. I could be able to manipulate some of your attacks to widen their range."

"Or you could just help me." Resu hissed, water tendrils now forming on her back from the moisture in the air, her zanpakuto disappeared. Snapping mouths were at the end, and you could see faint red veins inside the water. She then whipped one of them at a nearby hollow, wrapping the tendril around its wrist then throwing it forcibly towards the ground. 3 of the tendril on her rightside formed into one long tendril, and she whipped it towards another group of hollows. One of them grabbed the tendril and tugged Resu towards him.

"Resu!" Toshiro yelled. He narrowed his turquoise eyes. "Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He sent Hyorinmaru out towards the hollow and the other hoops surround the area. The hollow was hit and knocked back, it's grip still tight on Resu's tentacle. She yelped and tried to pull her water tendril back. Toshiro went to where the hollow's hand held the tentacle.

"D-don't cut my tendril!" Resu yelled towards him. Toshiro quickly looked at her before swinging his zanpakuto onto the hollow's wrist to cut it off. He only went half way through the wrist, but the hollow let go with a shriek. Resu pulled the tentacle back, her eyes wide. She gasped as another Shrieker roughly grabbed her shoulder, digging it's claws into her flesh. She turned around, and punched the hollow in its mask, shattering the mask and getting the fragments into her skin. Resu winced as blood poured down her shoulder and arm. The hollow pulled back and hissed. Toshiro rushed next to Resu.

"Resu, we should go." Resu nodded and he helped her get on his back. Resu wrapped her arms around his neck, her tendrils drooping down. He held her legs to keep her stabilized and she buried her face into his white hair. Toshiro flash stepped away and Resu tightened his grip on him. Toshiro spotted his squad.

"G-Gomen Toshiro-kun..." Resu softly murmured into his hair.

"Maa ii deshou (5). Just promise me... you'll be more careful." He felt her nod against him.

~.~

Toshiro's squad was also in shambles. Some were injured though most were physically fine, just shaken up by the whole situation. Resu looked over Toshiro's shoulder and sighed.

"We're heading back, but I'd like everyone to head to the 4th division to get checked up. I'll stay back for a while." Toshiro looked towards his squad and they nodded.

"Ano, Captain Hitsugaya... what about Sosora?" a young female shinigami asked, one whom Resu was close friends with. Resu tightened her grip on him.

"Let me stay," she whispered. Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Take her as well," he said, causing Resu to look at him in surprise.

"B-but...!"

"No, you are going. No buts," Toshiro frowned. Rangiku pried Resu off.

"Toshiro...!"

"Gomen." He looked back at her and sighed. "It's my duty to ensure all of you get back safely." Resu's green eyes filled with sadness.

"Please come back safely..." She mouthed the words to him and he slightly nodded.


End file.
